


christmas bells

by baexil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: Winwin gets the perfect Christmas present.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	christmas bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibixkadaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/gifts).



Winwin wasn’t sure of his new owner when he first arrived but that also just might have been the summer heat. He is always cranky when it’s hot out let alone adding a life-changing shift in his life on top of it.

Being in Taeyong’s household is comfortable. More than that, he really feels as if he belongs here. Months go by and everyday he learns a bit more about how much he fits here. 

Right now, he has pushed aside the presents underneath the tree and is on his back, looking up at the lights and decorations from below. 

Ten made fun of him for it when he first found him laying flat on his back but after an hour went by and Winwin hadn’t moved, curiosity bought out and Ten joined him. Currently, he is splayed on Winwin’s chest and fast asleep. Winwin certainly doesn’t mind, his hands gently playing with Ten’s black cat ears, careful to not wake him, as he keeps looking up at the pretty sight of the lights twinkling between the faux tree branches. Contentedness sits gently in his chest. 

As Ten sleeps, Winwin gets drifts of emotions from him. Happiness with a yellow tinge, a bit of gold for a sense of home, and a few other colors. 

Dragging his hands up and down Ten’s back, he smiles when Ten instinctively curls up a little more and pokes his cold nose into the side of his neck. A blend of pinks and reds burst around them both. Colors that Winwin had never seen before he moved into his new household but seems all too familiar to him now. Love. He’s not sure if it’s coming from him or Ten but either way he knows it’s mutual. 

He’s not sure how long he lays like that, but they don’t move until the sound of the front door unlocking. Only then does Ten start to stir at the familiar noise his collar chiming as he does so. Winwin doesn’t get up, he knows that their third will find them the moment he gets in the door. 

Sure enough, he hears footsteps that slow in the living room and then stop by the tree. 

“Look at my sleepy boys,” Taeyong says fondly. Winwin doesn’t even need to look at him to hear the mirth in his voice. Blue and gold colors that belong to Taeyong mix with their own. 

“I’m awake,” Winwin protests gently, “Ten is the one asleep. 

“We are presents,” Ten replies with some snark, somehow, even when he is more than half asleep. 

“If you are my presents, where is your bow?” Taeyong teases. Groaning, Ten picks his head up to rolls his eyes at Winwin. He laughs and pecks him on the lips before scooching out under the tree. Ten is displaced at that and obvious displeased about it but they both slide out from the tree and are met with Taeyong’s smile. 

“Hi, boys.” Taeyong greets, extending his arms out to them. Before Winwin can react, Ten characteristically jumps into their owner’s personal space, seeking his body heat now that he doesn’t have Winwin’s. His black ears twitch and his tail swings from side to side. 

“Took you long enough,” Ten complains, despite all of his body language signalling how pleased he is even nosing into his shoulder. Winwin barely needs to see the mix of gold, pink, and red to see how he really feels. 

“I came home the same time as always,” Taeyong points out but Ten isn’t have any of it, pulling them both down onto the couch so he can be horizontal again as quickly as possible. It’s a bit selfish of him but it wouldn’t be Ten any other way. 

“You aren’t going to let me change out of my work clothes first?” Taeyong asks good-humoredly as he is maneuvered into whichever way Ten wants best. He goes along with it as he always does. 

“Not since you made me wait so long,” Ten replies. 

“Such a pushover,” Winwin tuts but it’s done with warmth. He wouldn’t have Taeyong any other way. As Ten is busy charming Taeyong (read: being needy), Winwin notices a large bag that’s been placed by the doorway. 

“Hm? Did you buy something?” He asks, stepping to the bag. 

Dark green shoots from Taeyong and Winwin pauses in surprise. Panic. 

“Don’t look,” Taeyong winces as he tries to sit up with Ten already someone layed all against his side, “It’s a present.” 

“A present?” Ten sniffs, “As if we don’t have enough?” 

And Ten has a point. The amount of wrapped presents under their tree is growing by the day and it’s already Christmas Eve. He enjoys being spoiled but this feels a bit excessive with everything else they haven’t opened yet. 

“Are you complaining about getting presents?” Taeyong teases. Ten, predictably, turns his nose up. 

“I won’t say no to one you’ve already purchased, if that’s what you are asking.” He sniffs. Taeyong chuckles. 

“Well, lucky for you, it’s not for you.” Taeyong says, gently caressing Ten’s cheek as Winwin turns to him with wide eyes. 

“Is it for-” Winwin asks but trails off. 

“Yes, you.” Taeyong says, carefully sliding out from Ten’s hold to walk over to the bag. He reaches inside and pulls out a long, thin box that is black and elegantly tied with a gold bow. 

Winwin’s heart stops in his chest and it feels like he’s been punched, all the breath leaving him in a whoosh. 

“Ten and I have been so lucky to have you in our life these past six months,” Taeyong starts, not opening the box but taking a step towards him. Winwin sways on his feet, heartbeat now thudding in his ears. 

Ten seem to sense his distress as he picks himself up to stand by him, steadying him with his hands on his waist. When Winwin takes a glance at him, he doesn’t look surprised at all, instead he has a pleased smirk, orange floating around him. It’s clear they both were in on this present. 

“I know it hasn’t been easy, but-” Taeyong stops for a moment to take a breath and Winwin realizes with a jolt that he’s nervous. Him! The human! It doesn’t all make sense in this moment but his owner continues, “I hope that you feel like you’ve found a home here and maybe even love for us.” 

“Of course Winnie loves us,” Ten says and he doesn’t even have to look to see the eyeroll, he can practically hear it in his tone. Despite interrupting the moment, Ten has actually also broken the tension from the air and Winwin sucks in a grateful breath even wheezing a chuckle. The hands around his waist squeeze and Winwin melts back into Ten’s supportive hold. Together they look over and meet Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Would you do the honor of wearing my collar?” Taeyong asks, finally breaking open the black box. 

Inside, set in black velvet, is a gold collar that is so delicate that Winwin knows instinctively that it has to be worth a small fortune. It’s a thin band of gold, arching all the way around with a small diamond in the middle. It’s built in such a way that if Taeyong didn’t have Winwin’s measurements, it wouldn’t fit right. So not only a fortune, but custom made so that no one else could be the intended receiver. 

A collar all of his own. 

He never thought this moment would happen. Before he met Taeyong, he saw a collar as a symbol of servitude and submission. Symbols of everything that he fought against. But here, in this home, with these two men, Winwin has found what it’s like to trust and love the people he is with. In his twenty-three years of life, he never thought he could be vulnerable enough for his heart to learn to love. But Ten and Taeyong had shattered every misconception he had with grace, patience, and love. Now, his hands practically itch to get the sign of his faith and loyalty to Ten and Taeyong around his neck. Having it around his neck in the next moment would already be too long he has gone without it. 

“I thought we could pick out the bell and tag together, if you want one that is-” Taeyong says hurriedly and only then does Winwin realize that despite his inner celebration, he is staring at the collar and gaping but otherwise hasn’t shown any feedback. It strikes him that Taeyong is worried about his reaction and again he’s not sure what he did to deserve an owner like him in his life. 

Eager to show him how pleased he is, Winwin’s knees hit the floor. 

“Thank you,” he says, tears in his eyes. Pinks and reds flood his vision and he can barely see through the sheer amount of emotions drifting around the room. There’s some shuffling and then Ten sinks to his knees in front of him, graceful and dignified as he always is. 

Ten reaches out to cup his cheek and Winwin bites on his lip to keep from doing something embarrassing like sobbing. He doesn’t want to try at such an important moment. The other hybrid leans forward and brushes his lips across his own. Winwin’s heart skips a beat, the feel of his kiss familiar and feels as good as anything else he has known. 

They part and Winwin blinks opens his eyes to see the gold plated collar in Ten’s hands. Instinctually, he tilts his head up, asking silently for Ten to place the collar around his neck. It only seems right for Ten to have the honor of being the first one to put it on him. 

Two fingers touch the underside of his chin and he arches his neck more to look at Taeyong who is standing over them. His eyes are glittering, waves of reds and golds coming from him, as he leans down. 

“I love you,” he says before claiming his own kiss. If Winwin couldn’t hear the honesty in his voice, he could certainly feel it in his kiss. 

Taeyong pulls away and Winwin is halfway to a whine when Ten takes his place. His long, elegant fingers are keeping the collar in place as Taeyong fastens it behind him for the first time. 

It almost feels like a physical sensation when the clasp closes and Winwin gasps against Ten’s lips who swallows it down eagerly. Ten doesn’t let him ease up on the kisses and Taeyong sinks to his knees behind Winwin and starts to kiss the skin just above where his collar is closed together. 

“Merry Christmas,” Taeyong says, his lips brushing against his neck and a full body shiver wracks through Winwin, feeling overly sensitive. 

“You didn’t warn me about this,” Winwin complains, a bit frustrated at being so caught off guard, tears catching at the corners of his eyes. 

“Aw, don’t cry baby,” Ten coos at him, even reaching up to tweak one of his cat ears. Winwin glares at being treated like a child, “We wanted to kick off our holiday celebration on a good foot.” 

“With the best possible present,” Taeyong chips in, brushing another kiss on his neck. There’s something possessive about the time he is spending there and Winwin finds that he doesn’t really mind, a glowing warmth bubbles in his chest instead. 

“So are all of those other presents red herrings then?” Winwin asks pointing to the mound of presents under the tree. Ten smirks at him before his eyes slide back to Taeyong. Winwin sees a flash of hot pink before he turns around and sees the same color on his owner’s cheeks. 

“Oh my god,” Winwin exclaims in disbelief, “How many presents did you get?” 

“I just wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect,” Taeyong mumbles as his cheeks tinge pinker. 

In that moment, Winwin feels soft all over. He leans back knowing Taeyong will be there to catch him and support him and he grabs Ten’s shirt to pull him close. 

He kisses Ten then looks up at Taeyong who is watching them with the softest expression. 

“It is perfect,” he says before reaching up to bring Taeyong down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt find a ten/winwin/taeyong relationship tag?? surely thats not truee??? HAPPY TREAT **S** GOOD JOB THIS YEAR AND NANO TOO!


End file.
